Forever And Always
by IWearTheCapsRing
Summary: 7 people saved New York. 2 people saved each other. Steve/OC all avengers included. Might become T
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

**AN: Hi! This is my first fanfic, hope you like it:) So umm... Anything else? I guess I could tell you that this story will be updated every friday... Uh, and it might have 20 chapter... So what else goes here, may I ask? **

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I only own my oc.**

I walked into my apartment building, hoping that this guy wouldn't find me. This guy from some fancy organization something-or-other had been following me around asking me to go with him to this organization. Heck, of course I said no. I personally am not pleased with our government, and he works for the government. Or so I assume. "Avalon! Just listen for a minute, would you?" I ran down the hallway as fast as I could move. "Come on, dont you wanna use your powers for good?" I whipped around. "How do you know about that?" This had just gotten dangerous. For him. "We've been watching for extraordinary people. You're very extraordinary Avalon. We need your help." "With what?" "Thats for my boss to decide." I sighed. "Come on, please?" "Fine," I growled. "But I reserve the right to hop out of the car window." "We're not taking a car."

**AN: Please review! And please, critizim that will help, not just "I hate it!" At least tell me why...**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi again! Sorry for the short chapter last time... I should have mentioned it was only the prolouge. So here is the real chapter 1!**

Chapter 1

"What?" I said, now intrigued.

"Pack up, we need to go." Coulson replied, ignoring my question. It only took me a few minutes to pack as I never really had much.

"I'm ready." I said as I stepped out of my tiny apartment, bags in tow. Coulson lead me to the elevator in reply. I watched as he pressed the button for the roof top, inserting the key to allow them to go up. As he hit the button, a sudden fear hit me. My fear was confirmed when I stepped out of the door, almost slamming into the helicopter that somehow had landed on the roof.

"Put your stuff in the back and get in." Coulson instructed me. I promptly did as he said and hopped in the back. It was nothing exciting. If anything, it was cramped. Then a roaring sound started to hurt my ears and I realized that we were taking off.

Coulson leaned over and said, "You'll be working with other extraordinary people like you. Dr Banner, Mr. Stark-"

"Tony Stark?" I interjected. "Yes. Mr. Rogers, or Captain America" he continued excitedly. "Agent Barton. Thor."

"As in, the god of thunder Thor?"

I interjected once again.

"Yes, is there another Thor?" He replied. I stayed silent, so he continued. "And finally Agent Romanov." The rest of her flight was him explaining the team to me. "You seven are the Avengers." He explained. Soon enough, I heard the blades touch home. We had made it to some sort of ship in the sea. A man wearing an eye patch approached us.

"Took your damn time Coulson."

"Sorry sir, there were some...difficulties." Coulson replied.

"Never mind, lets just get inside so we can launch this thing." He lead both of us through the front doors. Immediately inside was just hallways, of course. Nothing grand. He kept walking before going up the stairs and kept walking to the only hallway with a door and passcode. He told me the passcode and taught me how to get in, and so we walked down the hall, Coulson listing the rooms beyond the steel doors.

"Kitchen. Lab. Suit room, where your suit will be. Computer room, though Fury never should have given Stark that."

"Fury?" I asked.

"He's the man that greeted us so nicely." He replied sarcastically.

"Rooms. And here's your room." He finished. Telling me my passcode, he left, saying to be in my suit in the conference room in 30 minutes. Entering my room, I took a look around. A dresser, mirror, closet, bed and nothing else but a bathroom. It was quite a dull room, but it would do for the hopefully short amount of time I would be stuck on this thing. I unpacked my things, slid on my skin tight suit, and headed out the door. I wandered aimlessly down the hallway, waiting for a stroke of luck.

"Are you lost, ma'am?" I turned around to lock eyes with no other than Captain America.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry I haven't been posting! Here is chapter 3 and 4!**

Chapter 3

It had been a week since I had joined the team on the helicarrier, and now I was able to find my way around pretty well. The team mostly kept to themselves, and I often found myself bored. I was walking towards my room when I bumped into Steve.

"Fury wants us for a mission." He informed me and i sighed.

"Alright. Lets go then." Together we walked down the hall and entered the conference room

"Morning gentlemen. Ladies. We have a ninety-three percent match in Germany. So, here's the plan. Agent Greene, you have to try to manipulate him int-"

"I can't, unless I can see him. The mind has to be familiar or close, or in my sight. It's tricky," I added, seeing the baffled expressions in everyone's face, especially the team because they had no idea what my power even was. Fury sighed.

"Alright. Plan B. Avalon, you'll be inside trying to spot him. The rest of you will wait for her signal to attack. If you see him, and she hasn't, attack anyway. Got it?"

"Yes" we all muttered

"Then get going."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Excuse me. Excuse me." I fought my way through a mob of people, trying to find Loki. All the sudden everyone started to scream and run out of the building! I followed them out, hoping Loki would go that way as well.

"Guys, I can't see him, but-" I was cutoff by me tripping over my long dress, smacking my head on a light post.

"Avalon, what? Avalon, you there?"  
Voices rang in my head, my vision starting to blur. I heard screams and thought I could register someone calling my name. And then it all went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I groaned as I shifted. My head pounded, and my ankle flopped at a unnatural angle. I realized that I was still on the ground, and got up too fast, nearly knocking my self out again. I walked with much more care, trying to find and help the team. My vision was all blurry, and I shook my head to try to clear it, a terrible mistake as my headache got a hundred times worse. Without realizing it, I was down on the ground again. I heard a smack far off, too out of it to realize that it had been my own head.

I woke again, now in a bright room. My head pounded still, but this time the pounding was in the distance, not everything else. I leaned forward, looking at the bandages wrapped around my ankle. As I did so, an ice pack fell off if my head and I realized we were back on the helicarrier. A nurse came in and without talking, she preformed some tests, told me I had a concussion, that I could go, rest, and scuttled out. I was used to people doing that. People in my class thought something was up after Felicity Chesterfield had blabbed to everyone that I practiced witchcraft in third grade. I limped down the hall, until I ran into Fury.

"You missed most of the action. We captured Loki, Thor is now onboard, and thats it." He just kept walking after that.

"Wait!" But he had already rounded the corner.

I was sitting on my bed, foot bandaged again and fresh ice pack on my head. I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in!" The door opened and Steve stepped just inside the room.

"Just came to see if you were okay." My cheeks started to grow hot, and I realized that just a bit too late.

"I'm fine, just a concussion."

"You make it sound like its just a scrape." I smiled, but then it faded.

"I never had friends at school. Many lids hit me." I rapped on my skull lightly.

"See? Hard as a rock." He smiled a little at my joke.

"Why did they hit you, if you don't mind?" I sighed.

"One girl never liked me, and she hit me a lot. I accidentally used my powers on her and she told everyone I was a witch. They threw stones at me, big ones, to keep me away."

"What are your powers?"

"Manipulation. I can go into peoples minds and control them. I can't exactly read them, but I know how a person feels."

"Sounds tricky."

"Depends. Some minds are more guarded than others." He stood there for a minute, processing that, trying to understand it.

"I'd better get going." He turned and left, and I picked up my book again.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I feel sooooo guilty! I'm soo sorry! I swear I will be mire up to date! Here is chapter 5 + 6, sorry for any quote mustakes in chapter 6.**

Chapter 5

With Loki in prison, we were told we had freedom of the helicarrier but still had to stay on it. Currently, I was watching Tony argue with Fury. Tony wanted to land for hair products and to see Pepper as I learned her name was, but Fury refused so now they were arguing. I could tell Fury was getting quite agitated at Tony but kept arguing. Tony was hard to beat in an argument, as I had learned last week. It all started when Tony accused me of stealing his hair products.

"You stole it and you know it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too, fatty!" That was when things got heated. All of the avengers were staring now.

"Call me that again, and maybe I will take your hair products!"

"Says the gypsy!"

"For the last time, I cant read minds!"

"Prove it!"

"Maybe I'll take away the suit while I'm at it!"

"Enough!" Steve had yelled then. We gave each other the death stare until finally, Tony turned back to his coffee and I stormed out of the room.

It had been a weak fight, really. But since Tony loves to push peoples buttons, and because he had to have nicknames for everyone, he continued to call me gypsy. I got used to it after he totally abused the nickname for hours.

"I'm sorry about Tony." Steve had told me while we were walking to the kitchen.

"Oh. It's fine. You get kind of used to it." I had replied. The fight had now broke up, and Tony noticed me sitting there.

"Hey gypsy. Bored? We all are. If only we could land." He added extra loud. Fury just glared at him and returned to work. We sat there for a moment, until I decided to leave the boring control centre.

"Where are you going? Running to join the circus? You'd be a good act!" I am now sure of it. We have all gone mental for Tony to make such a bad remark. I walked down the halls, stopping outside of the costume room, stepping inside. This was my favorite room in the whole ship. It was full of costumes for going undercover. Bright and colourful, it was filled to the brim with dresses, makeup, jewelry, shoes, hair accessories, you name it. There was mens stuff too, but I just like looking at the female section of course. The best part was, every week there was a new shipment, an the oldest shipment was dumped out, to stay on top of trends. A new shipment had just arrived, and I set myself to looking at every single new piece.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I was sitting on the ground, sorting through the pile I had grabbed off of the rack when Clint burst in. He tossed me a head set.

"The ships been hit. We're under attack." He stated simply before running out, off to fight. I quickly put on the head set, darting out of the room.

"See that lever?" I head Tony ask over the head set.

"Yes. It seems to run on some form of electricity." Steve replied. I desperately wanted to laugh before remembering he was from the forties. Tony made a remark that I couldn't hear.

"Someone assist Thor with Loki." Fury said.

"I will." Coulson.

"I'll help too" I hastily said, running to the enclosure room. I got there just after Thor. Coulson wasn't here yet. I watched Thor launch at Loki. Then Loki disappeared! I then realized he could make fakes if himself. He hadn't noticed me yet. I tried to enter his mind, when all if a sudden, I hit something in his mind. Before I could realize it, I was hurled across the room by some invisible force in his mind! I landed, hitting my left hip hard. It was jarring, and I lay there, unable to move. Loki chuckled, walking towards me.

"You dare try your mind tricks on me?" He held the septer above his head, when Coulson burst in.

"Surrender and no one gets hurt." Loki stared at the big gun in his hand. Coulson smiled.

"You like this? Even I don't know what it does. Wanna find out?" But just then Loki lunged for Coulson stabbing him with his septer!

"No! Coulson!" I yelled weakly, then coughed from the blood running down my throat. My nose had to be broken as well. Fury burst in.

"The medical team is coming-"

"It's okay boss. It's okay." I started to cry, my vision blurry, as Coulson let out his final breath. Fury sat there for a long minute, before getting up and helping me to my feet.

"Coulson is down." He put down his radio and helped me limp to the conference room, where Steve and Tony sat, quiet. They glanced up when we entered. Fury quietly helped me lean against the wall, my back hurting as it pressed to the cool metal. He took the Captain America trading cards out, tossing them on the table in front of Steve.

"These were in his pocket. Guess he never did get you to sign them." I felt a lump in my throat and more tears. I just wished that everyone would stop making me feel so bad. Everytime they brought it up, I remembered that I could have done something. I should have done something. Fury was talking, but I wasn't listening. Tony decided he had had enough, and left. Steve followed after a minute. Fury sighed, and left was well. I tried to walk, immediately falling. Now my hip was probably shattered out of recognition. Natasha entered the room and saw me on the ground. She quietly hauled me up and helped me down the hall.

"It's not your fault. Blame Loki." I shook my head at her uncanny ability to know what you were thinking. And to shake off her words. It had been my fault.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Please review! I will start more fanfics and need help! If you have anything to say, say it.**

Chapter 7

I slowly made my way down the hall an hour later, hampered by my crutches. Steve ran by, the star spangled suit on.

"Steve! Wait!" He whipped around, knowing what I was going to ask.

"We're going to fight Loki in New York." He glanced at my crutches.

"You'd better stay here. Stay safe." He said, looking away. Smiling, I couldn't help but limp over and kiss him on the cheek, leaving for my room before he could respond.

"Idiot." I muttered, hitting myself mentally. I was almost at my room, when a Shield woman walked up. She shooed out the three others in the hallway, confusing me. Then, suddenly she was Loki, touching me with a scepter.

I was confused. What happened? Loki smiled at me, and I smiled back. Why did we think he was bad?

"Come with me." I followed him.

"Can you fly these ships?" He said, once we got to the hanger. I nodded.

"Good. Take us to Stark Tower. Try to stay under the radar." I nodded.

"Easy." I replied. Why was I doing this? I knew that I shouldn't, but I felt like I should. I was so confused, but I hopped in to take us there.

25 minutes later, we landed. I followed him down the hall.

"I'm going to activate the portal. You stay here." He handed me a gun.

"If those Avengers come near, kill them. I nodded.

"Of course." I replied. I sat on the couch, waiting for something to do.

(Steves POV)

Where was Loki? Thousands of his army was everywhere, but where was he? Near the portal, most likley. And that meant Stark Tower.

"I'm going for Loki," I called, running off.

(Avalons POV)  
Loki returned within three minutes.

"Why are you sitting? Get up."

"So sorry." I replied. He looked out the window.

"The captain is coming. Be ready to shoot."

"Of course." The captain? Something was trying to click in my head, but I shook it off.

(Steves POV)  
I burst in the door, assessing the situation quickly. And it was a shocking one. Avalon stood in front of me, a gun aimed at my heart. Her eyes, usually a piercing yet pretty blue, were icy blue instead. Loki smiled.

"Dearest Avalon, if he tries to move, shoot him. If he does anything but talk and breath, shoot him."

"Yes, of course." My heart sank. Loki smiled again.

"Surrender." He said simply.

"Why would I?" I growled.

"It would prevent violence." I took a step, and Avalon aimed, but Loki stopped her with a hand gesture.

"Do you really think I'd believe that? You'd kill me anyway. You just want a show." Loki chuckled. If I had a choice, he would be dead right now.

"Loki, my arm is getting tired." He smiled warmly at her.

"It wont be long, my dear." I took a small step forward. It made me sick how sweet he was being. He seemed to consider, then took a breath to speak.

"Avalon?"

"Yes?"

"Kill Steve."

I saw a momentary confusion in her eyes, a stirring memory. Something was clicking, I could tell.

"Who is he again?"

"It dosn't matter. Kill him."

"Yes, yes. Sorry." She took a step forward, steading her aim, but was much more reluctant. She needed a memory, something to snap her out of it...  
Hesitantly, I took a breath.

"Avalon, I love you." A look of horror showed in her eyes. Then she screamed, hurling the gun across the room, collapsing and crying with the realization of what she had almost done.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter but I'm exhausted.. So goodnight. If you want me to post 2 chapters next friday to make up for it lemme know in a review.**

Chapter 8

I woke, bright lights and beeping surrounding me. My head pounded like crazy. I honestly had no idea what had happened, but I had been having really weird dreams. They ended in such a wonderful way that I think I'm just making it up. I rubbed my temples. My legs felt weak. I had a fresh scar on my hip. I heard the doors whoosh open and turned to see Fury come in. He sat down next to me. He shook his head sadly.

"I'm glad you're alright. People put under Loki's spell usually have a hard time recovering."

"Don't forget I'm a mind invader. I have a string mind as a result. But he has a stronger one," I replied, absentmindedly rubbing my temples. He nodded thoughtfully, getting up to leave.

"Wait!" He actually turned around.

"What happened out there?" I asked.

"Thats for the captain to tell you."

"Please!" I pleaded. He sighed.

"You were put under Loki's spell and nearly killed Steve, but he snapped you out of it."

"Oh come on I want more!" I whined.

"More detail is defiantly for the captain to tell you." He turned and left.


	9. Chapter 9

**IMPORTANT! AN: Hey guys, I might start writing another fic, a dramatic Clintasha/blackhawk/blackeye, but that would mean less updates here. Is that okay with you guys? Please please please tell me!**

Chapter 9

I desperately needed to know what he said.

It had been 2 weeks. I had managed to get more details out of him, but he still danced around telling me what he had said. He avoided me, I could tell. Tony, on the other hand, decided that I hadn't had enough of him.

"Gypsy!" Oh crap. I turned to face him, one eyebrow raised.

"Tony, I really don-"

"Come on, lets go!" He started to drag me away. I didn't bother asking where we were going. He would never give me an answer. We burst out into the car garage of the Shield building, where we had been taken after the helicarrier had landed 3 days ago. He shoved me into a van, slamming the door shut.

"Hey!" I yelled. I heard Clint laughing behind me. I turned around, looking right at him. Noticing Natasha, I glanced at her for an explanation. She just shrugged, but she did explain what we were doing at least.

"We're going to say good bye- Clint and I have to go on missions again, and the others have things they need to do now that this team is over." I nodded. This team is over. I hoped that it wasn't over forever. We suddenly jerked to a stop, and Natasha stepped out. I followed behind her. It was completly silent as we stood there in a circle. Naturally, Tony broke the silence.

"I know what I'll call you! Queen Elizabeth!" I rolled my eyes. As if Gypsy wasn't bad enough.

"I chose it because of your accent."

"Like I didn't guess." I snapped back. Thor had to be going, and we all said good bye to him before he and Loki disappeared into the distance. We all stared at each other for a bit, before turning. I just couldn't resist saying one more thing.

"Oh, and Tony? My accent is Irish. I'm from Ireland, not England." With that I stepped in the van, taking off with Natasha and Clint once again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Merry christmas! I decided to give you a present of a chapter. PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE THE CLINTASHA! IF I DONT GET 2 REPLIES BY FRIDAY I WILL WRITE IT.**

BChapter 10

It was a completely silent ride back to SHIELD. Natasha and Clint said a quick goodbye, but they already had a mission they needed to head off to. I followed a SHIELD personnel to the helicopter runway at the back of the SHIELD tower. Stepping into the helicopter, I desperately wanted to tell the pilot to stay here so I could say good bye one last time.

We didn't even really say goodbye.

Before I knew it, I was back in Ireland. Sighing, I gathered my bags and walked towards my stupid little apartment. I walked in. It was as I had left it. I sighed again, changing quickly and running off. I had told my boss that I could come today, and I wouldn't let her down. My job was the only thing that I loved. I was a professional tap dancer at one of the best studios in the world, Tap Revolution Studios. I was glad Tony didn't know that I tap danced. He would drive me insane. Then again, he already did that.

After work, I ran home, stepping inside. My optimist mind thought that everyone would be there. But of course the weren't. They weren't even in the same continent. I sighed for the hundredth time that day.

Would I ever see them again?


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: fine. The clintasha is being started and the first chapter will be posted tonight. Yes. I realize the deleted scene takes place in the middle of the movie, not the end/after. Oh well.**

Chapter 11  
*Steves POV*  
(Based off of the deleted scene)

I sat outside of a cafe, sketching the buildings in front of me. I had way too many things on my mind.  
They had given me the files of all of my old friends. The only one still alive was Peggy. But I loved Avalon, and Peggy might just be married and...

"Waiting on the big guy?" I glanced up to see the waitress.

"Ma'am?" I asked, confused.

"Iron Man. Lots of people wait to see him fly by here."

"Right." I said. I had a new respect for Stark after the whole missile thing. I started to pay, but the waitress stopped me.

"The table is yours as long as you like. No ones waiting on it." She started to leave.

"Plus we've got free wireless." What?

"Radio?" I asked her. She just looked at me and kept going. A man sitting behind me leaned in towards me.

"Don't be an idiot." He told me. I had no idea why I was an idiot though. I got up and left. I hadn't realized that I would miss Avalon so much. She was in Ireland. So far away. I couldn't believe it. Did she miss me? Had she figured out what I said? What does she even do now? I wanted to know that she was okay. I had no idea what her number was though, or her address. I sighed, and kept walking, wandering.

*Avalon's POV*  
I was walking down the street, trying to find anything to do. I missed Steve way more than I think I should. He probably had way more going on to even give me a second thought. I was lost in my thoughts when I was slammed into the alley.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Sorry, my wifi got cut out. -.-**

Chapter 12

I breathed heavily, taking stock of the situation. I glanced around. Five guys, armed with guns. Six, counting the man pinning me to the wall. He was obviously the strongest, but he was fairly weak. I was confident until five more rode up on bikes. Eleven guys. I could only control so many minds at once, and even though Natasha had taught me some moves, I wasn't really prepared for something like this. I grappled for a mind, any mind to seize. I found one that seemed familiar. I couldn't place it, but it was familiar. Help!

*Steves POV*

I walked into Avengers Tower, or the new name of Stark Tower. Where was everyone? I saw multiple notes on the counter. "At vet- had lab accident with cat. -Bruce" "Shopping with Pepper- help me if possible, I hate clothes shopping! -Tony" "Mission in Ireland- first person to spot this note, destroy it. -Hawkeye and Black Widow." I destroyed the message and walked out. No one was here, it was back to my apartment.

*Avalons POV*

I swear that I knew the mind! I screamed at it. Help!

"You're a pretty thing, aren't you? You'll look good on my bed." The other men chuckled and I felt rage building up. I hated they way these scum were treating me!

"Real fine without those rags on." I was about to punch and kick like hell, but I didn't have to.

Two figures swooped down, swirling around in complicated moves. One male and a female. The female did a move I recognized. I couldn't hold myself in.

"Widow?" I said, confused. They were done beating the men to pulps and faced me.

"I'm hurt. What about the Hawk?" Clint teased.

"Why are you here?" I asked, bewildered.

"We came to get you. Stark actually invited us all to live in his tower- if thats fine with you." Nat explained.

"Of course I'd- I can't." I sighed. I've got a job here. How would I make money? Nat almost read my mind.

"Stark can get you another job- the same occupation you have now, but in New York." That was tempting. Clint could tell that I was about to say yes, and joined the conversation.

"Plus you don't have to buy the room- or food." That sealed the deal.

"I'm in." I said, with the biggest grin ever seen.

"Then lets go. We have your stuff packed."

"Uh, first, how did you find my house? And second, how did you know I was gunna say yes?"

"Well, SHEILD kept tabs on you." Clint jumped in for the second reason.

"We knew you'd sat yes so that you can see your boyfriend Steve." I blushed. Good thing the lighting was dim.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I feel like your gunna kill me for the ending if this chapter... Enjoy the cliffhanger!**

Chapter 13

I ran into Avengers Tower. Movers were moving my things into the room that was now mine. I racked my brain for something I could do besides tap. There was no way in hell Tony was going to find out about my job. I used to do pointe ballet.. I could do that. I was good enough. I pulled out my old pair of pointe shoes. I was used to the ugly squeezing, tight burlap. I rose up to my toes and felt the familiar bone crushing sensation on my toes. I spun around the room, going over moves. I found that I was actually really good. I spun on my toe and nearly fell over when I saw Steve.

"Steve! Oh my god, you scared me!"

"Sorry. I didn't know you danced." I looked away, out the large window. I felt heat rising to my cheeks.

"It's my job."

"Well I think that its cool that you can stay on your toes for so long." I flushed even more, struggling to keep the red from reaching my cheeks, and failed.

"Thanks." I muttered. He yawned. Was I being boring?

"Would you like help unpacking?" I flushed even more. Oh god. I looked like a fire engine now.

"Oh, no thanks Steve."

"That wasn't a suggestion." He said, reaching for a bag, taking it into my room. Sighing, I gathered some bags as well. I was surprised at how much he could carry. Then again, he is a super soldier. He seemed awkward to close to me. I hadn't even noticed until now. I was used to it, I was classified as a type a weirdo in high school.

"Thanks Steve, but you'd better get to bed.." I said, shattering the silence. He shook his head.

"It's okay. I like spending time with you."

Oh. My. God.

Stop it! I told myself. I was acting like a fangirl... Over him. I admit, I fangirled over some things, like my favorite tv show, Once Upon a Time, but not over him! Stop it. I told myself. We reached for the same bag, our hands brushing. I flushed and looked away.

* * *

We had finally finished unpacking.

"That isn't a lot of stuff." Steve said.

"I don't have much." I laughed.

"Dancing won't earn you much. But now that I don't have to buy food, or pay rent, I think that I could get some more things." I looked into his baby blue eyes, which in turn stared into mine. I had ugly boring brown. I couldn't resist, and neither could he, as we both lent in towards each other.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I was sooooo excited to share this chapter, I wrote it like three weeks ahead. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 14

We were so close now. I shut my eyes.

"Hey Queen Elizabeth!" We quickly pulled away, both of us incredibly red. Tony smirked. He was leaning against the door frame, taking in our bright faces.

"Did I interrupt the love birds?" I lept up, growling. I grabbed him by his shirt, pinning him to the wall. I was surprisingly strong for someone like me, but I also had slight mind control on him.

"You tell anyone, and I will personally see to your slow and painful torture that might 'accidentally' lead to your death. Understand?" I saw that my genuine threat had hit home. He nodded.

"Good." I dropped him.

"Get out." He scampered out. Steve looked at me again, but I was busy trying to shoot lasers into Tony's back. I turned around and my expression softened. I was surprised at how bold he was when he leaned in and finally kissed me. It was magical. If only I could freeze this moment. I gently rose up a little on my toes. He was so much taller than me. He pulled away, smiling at me.

"Night." He said, turning to leave.

"Goodnight!" I called after him. I collapsed on my bed, feeling amazing. I could still fell his lips on mine when I fell asleep.

*Natashas POV*

(Next Morning)

I walked out of the gym in the tower, stopping when I heard voices.

"I'm telling you Clint, they almost kissed!" I heard Tony whine.

He was talking to Clint, so he wasn't talking about our so called relationship. He had to be talking about the two others he claimed to have a relationship.

Avalon and Steve.

"I need to see it for my self to believe it." Clint replied.

"Fine, fifty bucks to you if I can't catch them kissing again in a week. Fifty bucks to me if I can. Deal?"

"Deal." Clint said slowly, shaking his hand.

I left to tell Avalon.

*Avalons POV*

I woke to slamming on my door, rousing me from an amazing dream. I rubbed sleep out of my eyes. Ugh. It felt so early.

"It's me!" I heard Natasha call. I checked the time. Eleven. Too early.

"Come in!" I called. Natasha entered. She cut right to the point.

"Is it true you nearly kissed Steve?" I frowned.

"Who the hell told you that?"

"I over heard Tony and Clint make a bet. Tony said that you two nearly kissed, and if he caught you kissing again, he wins fifty bucks. I wouldn't kiss for a week if I were you." I quickly rose.

"I'm giving him a piece of my mind. He swore he would keep it a secret." Natasha frowned.

"Tony cant keep a secret." I glared at her.

"I know that now!" I snapped. I turned for the door.

"I'll help you." I turned around.

"I'll help you get your revenge. There's something I've been meaning to get to him about anyway.." Natasha grinned evilly. I grinned in turn.

"Lets do this." I said. We left to make our plans.


	15. Chapter 15

**PLEASE HELP! I'm having huge writers block!**

Chapter 15

Me and Natasha were poring over over maps of Avengers Tower and more specifically, maps of the balcony and the floor above it.

"There's a window we can open two floors above it, but there's no chance of it on the floor right above it." Natasha said, her eyes glued to the maps. I started to reply when we heard steps. We scrambled to hide everything, managing it, but barely. Tony came into the kitchen.

"Hey ladies. You two are a nice sight to wake up to." He smirked at my low cut tank and pajama shorts, and Natasha's workout outfit of a sports bra and shorts. I promptly made him smash his head into the wall. He groaned.

"Okay, I've had enough!" I frowned. He shouldn't know that he was under control. Sure, he would he be confused, but he shouldn't know why he was doing it. Confused, I let him go. He smirked.

"Bruce injected me with something that makes me strong minded. You can control me but not without me knowing it." Me and Natasha glanced at each other. My mind control was part of the plan. Oh well, her look said. We turned back to Tony. He was searching the fridge. Me and Nat quickly took off while he wasn't looking. We reached my room.

"Okay, plan b." I explained what I had in mind and Nat nodded. We drew diagrams and walked around the tower, double checking that everything would work. Nat grinned evilly.

"Lets do this."

I grinned equally evilly.

I stood on the balcony, holding Jarvis's computer programming chip, which Nat had stolen. Jarvis couldn't work without it. Tony came streaming out.

"Give me back the chip!" He growled. I frowned.

"I don't know Tony. After how you've treated me..." He wasn't paying much attention and Nat dropped the bag. I dropped the chip on the ground and whirled forwards, nabbing the bag- with Tony in it. Me and Nat shared evil grins and I dragged him inside.

"Next time you think to blab people's secrets to other people, remember this."


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: OMG I'm soooooooooo sorry! I was having huuuge writers block! I hope this chapter isn't too bad.**

Chapter 16

*Steves POV*

I was sitting at the couch, trying to figure out some TV show called Doctor Who. Hopelessly confused, I turned off the TV just as the elevator door opened. It was Avalon and Natasha, snickering.

"What's so funny?" I asked. They just burst into laughter and stumbled into Avalon's room. Shrugging, I left for the gym.

*Avalons POV*

Natasha and I just collapsed on the floor from laughing. We laughed until we cried.

"His face!" Natasha exclaimed before falling into more laughter.

"Not that one! It cost me a fortune!" I mocked before laughing even harder.

"Please! Spare the whiskey!" Natasha mimicked in the same tone before both of us lost it, unable to say anything else.

*Steves POV*

I walked down the hall slowly, taking in some more technology. I stepped into the elevator, sighing. Avalon tried to explain how everything worked, but honestly, the words just bounced back off of my ears. When the door opened to a concrete room, I realized that I had pushed the wrong button. I was about the leave when I noticed the rest of the room.

There were about a kabillion metal racks, empty. Smashed glass all over the floor, dripping with various alcoholic drinks. Smack in the middle of the room was a crying Tony, eyes held open by little pins that looked rather painful. However, he deserved it... For whatever he had done.

"What happened to you?" I said, ungagging him.

"The itsy bitsy spy and queen Elizabeth smashed all of my drinks. All half a million of them!" He cried. I raised both of my eyebrows in surprise.

"Half a million?" I said. Tony nodded.

"Some of them cost me as much too. Evil brats. I will have my revenge. Now untie me." He demanded.

"No way. I have no idea what you did, but you probably deserved it." I turned for the elevator.

"Capsicle! Back here now! No-" Thankfully, Tony's whining was cut off by the elevator doors.

*Avalons POV*

Natasha and I had finally gotten ourselves under control.

"In hindsight," she started, "It wasn't a very good punishment. But his face made it a priceless punishment." I nodded in agreement.

"It wasn't funny either. But thanks to his face, his whining and his... Tony-ness, it was pretty good." Natasha smiled.

"See you later Avalon." She high fived me and left. I gathered my purse and put my phone into it before leaving. It was getting late and I was way too lazy to make myself dinner. Secretly, I had been hoping that I would run into Steve on my way out, but either way, I just wanted my food. I sighed as my phone buzzed with a text. I frowned at the text from Clint. That didn't sound right...

All I remember past that was darkness.


	17. Finale

AN: This is the final chapter! If you want more, the sequel, Shattered, comes out at 10 PST tonight! I just couldn't wait to post it so..! I don't know if you noticed, but I thought my story was kinda flavorless, dry and not described well.(I'm writing this on a plane at 4Am, bear with me here) But I promise Shattered will include a lot more describing ness. Shattered will be much more exciting(I almost guarantee it. If you are not satisfied return your follow for free!) with lots of plot twists, fluff, and other shippy stuff. Thanks so much if you made it to this chapter! Two sneak peeks of Shattered at the end for being so loyal to a terrible author. One from Steve's POV and the summary.

Chapter 17

I gasped for air as the gag the gang had put on me was torn off. I glanced sideways and realized that Clint was beside me- and a tall, dark man was holding his phone.

"Off you go." He said coldly, handing Clint a parachute and shoving him out. I watched as Clint expertly dove and opened the parachute, floating safely down to the streets of New York. The man smiled at me, but it wasn't a nice smile. It was the kind of a smile a boar would smile at you before killing you, sharp toothed and sinister.

"Miss Avalon! I am just delighted to have you with us today! Your the best kind of bait there is!" Wait, bait?

"I don't understand." I said with a mix of madness and vengeance. He grinned.

"Your a feisty one. Yes my dear, bait. Like, something to lure another something."

"I know that much wimp." I growled. He was obviously trying to bait the Avengers- I bet they were planning to snatch up Pepper and maybe even Jane as well. "If you're so powerful and evil, why not fight the Avengers yourself?" He sighed.

"Because my dear, that would be difficult for me. This is so much easier."

"You wim-" I was cut off by my own shock.

For where an average evil man once stood, there was the exact opposite of a roaring beast.

A rat.

*Steves POV*

I was walking down the hallway when I heard a cry for help. Clint's, by the sound of it. I turned and jumped in surprise. He was staring right at me through the window.

On the 300th floor.

"What the hell-" I started as I opened the window for him.

"Never mind what I was doing on the 300th floor window. We need to gather the others-"

"Why? They're all-"

"They've got Avalon." His face showed no emotion when he said it, and his eyes bared into mine. I felt myself go pale.

"You get Natasha and Banner, I'll get Tony and I'll see what I can do about Thor." Clint nodded and we took off to gather everyone.

{Read the AN yet? It's important!}

*Avalons POV*

My first reaction was shock.

Then I burst out laughing. A rat!

"Don't underestimate the little guys, Avalon." A deep voice rumbled. I stopped laughing, now full of fear.

"The little ones are not always what they seem." His tail grew longer. His arms stronger. His legs more powerful. His teeth sharper. I had no idea what I was looking at.

"We will never be underestimated again, us little guys."

"Are you insane?! What are you trying to do, raise rat awareness?!"

He ignored my question.

"Now that they have been alerted, I no longer have any use for you. Goodbye, Avalon." He smashed the controls and lept one big, bounding leap to the city below. I screamed as the helicopter plummeted. Frantically, I worked at the chains binding me to the chair. No way was I getting out. The ground was closer. Like, really close. I gave up and prepared for the impact.

I had never felt anything like the impact. Luckily, it only lasted a split second.

The bone crushing force dissipated, and everything was gone.

THE END (read the authors note yet?)

{Shattered Sneak Peek}

*Steves POV*

I climbed atop the rubble of the helicopter, my hopes shattering with every little detail I saw. I had failed. There was no way even I could have survived that. My eyes slowly started to prickle with tears. I had lost her. And she never knew the truth.

"I love you." I whispered so quietly only the heavens heard me.

I saw one perfectly manicured hand that could only be one persons. I froze. Shaking, I tore the concrete blasted up by the pure power of the impact. There laid Avalon.

Still breathing.

Picking her up, I gently brushed her long chocolate hair out of her face. I tried my best not to shake. The medics ran over to check my head, but they took one look at Avalon, and all medical hell broke loose.

{Shattered Summary}

"Funny how you're the broken one, but I'm the one that needing saving."

I survived something impossible to survive. How?

Not songfic! StevexOC, Clintasha, Pepperony

I hope you'll read it! If not, thank you so much for putting up with me for a whole story!


End file.
